The Hufflepuff Girl
by N.M.Archer
Summary: The story of Harry Potter I from the point of view of Hufflepuffer Hannah Abbot. This story also includes the romance of Hannah and Neville
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was time for the Hogwarts Express to leave Platform 9 ¾. Hannah Abbot was saying goodbye to her mother on the platform. The young girl was about to start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 10 years after her mother had started. Mrs Abbot had been a Hufflepuff Quiddich champion and now was giving some thing to her daughter.

"This is my wand" she started, producing a black case. "It will be very useful to you in Hogwarts, my dear." Hannah picked up the case. She could feel a sense of vibration through the leather. She packed it into her bag, kissed goodbye her mum and ran on to the train. Hannah walked into the nearest compartment. In the small little room was a black haired boy and a red haired boy. The both smiled.

"Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom" the black haired boy said

"Hannah Abbot, please to meet you." Hannah replied "Your first year?" The boy nodded his head.

Suddenly a frog jumped from his hand. Hannah screamed and jumped.

"Don't worry" said the red haired boy "That's his frog. Seamus by the way, since you didn't ask." Hannah apologised and the two shook hands. They all sat down as the train started to move. Hannah waved good bye to her mum as Platform 9 ¾ went further and further away. The train moved along at a swift rate. On the way Hannah tried Burtie Bott's Everyflavoured Beans and Chocolate Frogs. She also read the newspaper Daily Prophet, which gave her more information about Hogwarts.

When the train arrived at the castle, all the children were seated down in a large hall. At the front sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, Professor Snape, Head of Slythern, Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff. Standing up, in front stood Professor McGonnall, Head of Gryffindor and Vice Principal.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she began "It is time to sort you into your houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythern. First to come up: Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah stood up and walked to the front of the hall. Her palms were sweating at being the first one to come up. She sat down on the chair and the sorting hat was drop on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" announced The Sorting Hat

Hannah walked over to the Hufflepuff table. She watched all the over children being sorted. Both of her friends she met on the train were sorted into Gryffindor to her disappointment. One of her fellow Hufflepuffers was Ernie Macmillan. He said hello to Hannah when he came and sat down after being sorted. Hannah had smiled and nodded in return.

Later, when they had settled into their respective dorms, Hannah and Ernie started talking in the Hufflepuff Common Room, located in the Basement Kitchens. They spoke for a long time on the most interesting of subjects, secret pathways and chocolate frogs, rare flavours of Burtie's Beans, Quiddich and magical lessons. But by 10 o'clock Professor Sprout decided that it was time to stop talking and get to sleep.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hannah started her first class the next day, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. The man was nervos and twitchy. He wore a long turban made of Chinese purple silk. He stood up at the front of his classroom to teach a spell to his new class.

"H-h-hello Hufflepuffers" started the Professor. "Today we will be learning to s-spell f-f-flipedo. F-f-flipedo can be used to knock over objects such as the marble on your desk. P-p-please now try H-h-h-Hufflepuffers." Hannah and Erine sat together, trying to knock over the marble. It was a very simple task and the two completed it in a very short space of time.

Outside, Gryfindor First Year where having their flying test with Madame Hooch, the broomstick teacher with eyes like a bird of pray. Neville commanded his broomstick to go up, which it did, but with Neville on its back. The poor boy couldn't control the flying stick and it took him right up into the air.

Inside the DADA classroom, Hannah noticed this object flying around outside through the open window. It was Neville! In a flash, Ernie and Hannah conducted a plan. They holded their wands to the window and shouted…

"FLIPENDO!"

The boy fell off his broom stick at once. Then there was a click and the window closed. Hannah and Ernie turned back round to their desks and contuined with the lesson. After a while they got bored and went to ask Professor Quirrell what to do next. The Professor was strangly staying behind his board, not talking to much to the class. When the two friends popped their heads round the board to speak to him, they found him praticing different spells on a floating feather.

Most of the spells he was doing made the feather fall to the ground. Hannah and Ernie wonder why he was doing spells like this. Then Ernie coughed.

"What d-do you want, Miss A-a-abott and Mr Macmillian?" startled Professor Quirrell, stoping at once.

"We have finished the work Professor about 10 times" replied Hannah

"Well done. 10 p-p-points for Hufflepuff. The lesson has ended. Please return to you comman room."

On the way, Ernie and Hannah met up with Seamus and Neville. The first thing they did was apolaiges for knocking Neville of the broomstick.

"That must have been one powerful wand" commented Seamus, taking it from Hannah's hand. He flicked it behind his head and Draco Malfoy's hair colour went for light to dark!

"It was my mother's" said Hannah, taking the wand back. "Anyway our spell was nothing compared to Prof. Q"

"Ah?" asked Seamus

"Professor Quirrell was testing some spells on a flying feather, making it fall over and over again.

"Wonder what would happen if that was used on a broomstick?" said Hannah

Everyone stopped. Everyone looked at each other.

"He couldn't be…"started Neville

"Trying to kill someone…" muttered Seamus

"Or trying to win the Quiddich cup for someone?" asked Ernie

"I wonder…" thought Hannah.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Welcome, Gryffindorers, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slyterens to my greenhouse" said Professor Sprout starting her Herbiology with the first years. "This lesson is about the study of magical plants. In front of you is a white necolay plant. Can anyone…?"

Hermione Granger whacked her hand in the air, hitting Neville (who was sitting next to Hannah) in the face.

"Please Miss, I know!" said the bright young child. "The charactistics of this plant are that it has white leaves and a black stalk."

"Well done, Miss Potter! Ten points for Gryffindor" congratulated the professor.

"It also has bright red roots and can give off a nasty sting when firmly touched" whispered Neville to Hannah.

"Wow! Really?" asked Hannah "How do you know that?"

"Excuse me, Miss Abbot and Mr Longbottom!" called Professor Sprout "Focus on me please, not each other!"

"Oooooo" chorused the Slyterens

"Looks like Longbums got a girlfriend!" said Draco Malfoy

"Shut It, Blondie!" shouted Seamus who was sitting on the other side of Neville, next to Ernie. "Oh but your not Blondie anymore are you!"

Malfoy didn't answer but pulled a face. Professor Sprout called for quiet and continued with the lesson.

During the lecture, Hannah noticed Malfoy on the other side of the room. He was making notes about something. Hannah knew it wasn't about the talk because he was writing at a slower pace, jotting a few things down then stopping. Hannah nudged Neville and pointed at Malfoy with her eyes. Neville looked over, nodded.

"What is he up to?" whispered Hannah

"Planning something I bet" answered Neville

"What?"

"I don't know! Ask Ernie."

Hannah didn't have a chance to ask Ernie until the lesson ended. When it did, she gathered the four of them into The Grand Hall to talk about what been going on. Then it came to Ernie in flash.

"What if Quirrel is working with Malfoy to make Gryffindor loose the Quiddich Cup season?" he said

"Why Gryffindor?" asked Hannah

"Well we're out, and Gryffindor are most likely to win; now they've got Potter"

"And Malfoy really wants Slytren to win, remember that face he pulled at me in Herbiology" mused Samson

As right on cue, into the room entered Draco Malfoy.

.


End file.
